


Adventure Time Multishot Request Forum

by Atomsk_the_Pirate_King, Twilight_Master_Emerald



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:42:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29939130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atomsk_the_Pirate_King/pseuds/Atomsk_the_Pirate_King, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Master_Emerald/pseuds/Twilight_Master_Emerald
Summary: To make this short, this request forum is like my Sonic request forum.





	1. Chapter 1

**A scene opens up with Atomsk sitting on a chair.** **  
** **  
** **“Hey everyone and welcome to a new request forum for Adventure Time. Though I’m not alone. Give round of applause to my good buddy… TME!” He said as he points to a curtain.**

**The curtain opened up to show TME when he pushed them aside and he waved his hand a bit to the readers as clapping was heard.**

**“Hello everyone, nice to be here… *Breaths in*... ahhh… nothing like a request section to help get the requesters both free and paid coming.” TME said while he grins at the readers.**

**“Hehe indeed.” Atomsk said before he looks at the readers.** **  
** **  
** **“So anyway, for this request section, TME and I are only gonna do AT stories as long as the project itself is co-op.”**

**“Yup, and on my end, I will be opening an AT solo one shot request section on my end for paying customers, for the small price of 4 to 5 bucks per 1000 words, I’ll write a one shot for any who offer, first come first serve so to speak, and thanks to some work on my end, I now have a Patreon that you can go to if you want to become an official long term requester for Atomsk and I, hopefully both Atomsk and I, I have four tiers set up, though thanks to Patreon seems I’m getting three smalling paid tiers, while Atomsk and I get to split a big profit on the final tier… if you are curious and want a large impact with stories written by Atomsk and I, please message me for details on how to get to my Patreon, I would put the link here but pretty sure FFN would delete this chapter before Atomsk and I know it.” TME said while he shakes his head on how hard it is sometimes to make a profit here.**

**“Yeah so we don’t want any trouble. So if you have a story co-op idea, just PM me and we can talk details. Though I’ll bring TME along since he’s the master negotiator.” Atomsk said as he chuckled.**

**“Well I wouldn’t say that… I’m just used to… convincing people to humor us and well things just happen hehe… sometimes it works, sometimes it doesn’t… still to many out there, Atomsk and I, and I during solo stories, never failed clients yet so our street cred so to speak is legit, could even have people we worked with come in and back us up on this… anyway Atomsk you may want to get to the meat and potatoes of this introish type chapter since I’m sure its just mainly an explanation type thing… I did it before with League of Lemons… may continue that one since I put it on Hiatus long ago, may go solo for a bit to see how I do and stuff… still point is, what are the rules of this request section my good man… what are the does and don’t’s so people know what they are getting into.” TME said with a well mannered tone to his voice.**

**“Well that’s easy my good friend… Also as a reminder, I still have my Sonic the Hedgehog request forum so if you have any Sonic related request, let me know. Just remember to follow the rules. Speaking of…** **  
** **  
** **Rule 1) We don’t do Yaoi’s**

**Rule 2) Only incest we allow is sister on sister and mother and daughter.**

**Rule 3) We will not put any scat or piss scenes in the story.**

**Rule 4) We may do dark lemons, but we don’t any lasting damage and stuff.**

**“Yup, though I have one serious rule here… not even going to number it… no death threats or flames asking us to kill ourselves… already when through that shit before and boy I needed a break back when that stuff really picked up… thankfully I cooled down since then but damn people… not like I’m insulting mine and Atomsk’s stories but they are JUST stories… not real… or at least real in reality… could be real in some alternate dimension, timeline, ETC… point is… any and all flaming reviews WILL be deleted no matter what and if you want it to stick… use a damn real account otherwise the review WILL be taken down… we won’t stand for it… and for those who say stuff like proof is needed and bla bla bla… I kept a few so I have damn proof, will show them if needed to prove my point.” TME said while his eyes flashed white when he went DME for a moment.**

**Atomsk was a bit creeped out by that.** **  
** **  
** **“Haven’t seen that look in a while… but he’s right. We’re sick of you guys talking down on us. If you don’t like what we put… then get the fuck out.”**

**“Yeah… anyway on a lighter note, if you have any requests not AT related, maybe we could mix them in the AT request sections in some way, but if not we can come to an arrangement in the future that may have more request sections in the future, for now however this is the new AT request co-op section or AT co-op request section that he made so that he and I can place many requests here… to be honest my side of things and Atomsks’s side of things are getting a bit cramped with stories hehe, seriously its a bit hilarious.” TME said while he chuckles a bit at the end at how much hard word was put into all these years.**

**Atomsk chuckles.**

**“No kidding. Hopefully these request forums will help with the spacing.”**

**“Yup… anyway got any more announcements before we end this intro to the AT co-op request section?, I advertised for my Patreon and stuff and that we take requests so anything else?” TME said when he looks curiously at Atomsk.**

**“Hmmm, nope. All is good. Although… Maybe this should be a Multishot request forum.” Atomsk said.**

**“Works for me, one shot, two shot, many shot, saves space… anyway this request section is mainly AT stuff only, may have crossovers but with the AT cast and stuff, I’m done talking though so I’ll let Atomsk handle the rest… see you in ANVK 10 dude.” TME said before he made a portal under him and fell through it before Atomsk could stop him from leaving.**

**Atomsk sweatdrop drops.**

**“Could’ve wait at least?” He said before looking at the readers.**

**“And there you have it folks. It’s now a Multishot request forum. So if you guys got any request, you know who to PM. Also I should say that if I post a random one shot or stuff… that’s from me and TME. Anyway, I’ll see you guys later.”**   
  



	2. Marceline VS Crabbit (Part 1)

**The scene opens up to show TME while he was walking into a building and he took off his coat and sets it up on a coat rack.**

**“Atomsk… I’m here dude, you asked for help with this two shot?” TME said when he looks for Atomsk and found him in one of the rooms.**

**Atomsk looks at his friend.** **  
** **  
** **“Hey TME and yeah. But don’t worry, I think you’ll enjoy this twoshot.” He said with a grin.**

**“Hopefully, you doing a request or was this just a thing you wanted to do?” TME asked when he got near Atomsk to speak face to face with him.**

**“Eh, something I wanted to try out.” Atomsk said.**

**“Fair enough, though to make it simple, you may want to make a two shot section so your side of things doesn’t bloat with two shot stories and stuff… so what is the plot of this two shot?, no need for details, just a general idea since this was a surprise for me to hear about.” TME said while he cracked his fingers for a moment.**

**Atomsk was thoughtful.** **  
** **  
** **“Hmmm… well starters, it would be the aftermath after Marceline and Bubblegum escaped Maja’s home like say… one or two months later then we do a flashback moment.”**

**“Works for me, got a perfect start then since this would be after like how would Marceline run into the now neutral Crabbit again?” TME asked since this was mainly Atomsk’s two shot plan of sorts.**

**“Hmmm… Maybe the Crabbit finds Marceline in her home?” Atomsk said.**

**“Hmmm… maybe, though why would the Crabbit be heading to the person who kicked his ass in the past?” TME points out… need a good reason for that so it makes sense plot wise.**

**Atomsk gets a half lidded look.**

**“Hey cut me some slack, this guy doesn’t get that much exposure. Maybe they ran into each other at the store or something.” He said.**

**“Works for me, maybe Marceline actually runs into the Crabbit in a bar while the now jobless Crabbit is wallowing in his sorrows at being jobless?, could make sense, a couple months away from Maja… would be tough finding a new job and stuff if she gave a bad review of his performance to other Wizards in the magical community… could even explain why he didn’t instantly go from Familiar to dancer… guy needed practice but needed a job to keep himself well… flowing in gold for a home and stuff so he could fine tune his dancing skills.” TME suggests since it would make a lot of sense as to why the Familiar went from familiar to Dancer in a way that wouldn’t give many issues.**

**“Alright makes sense.” Atomsk said.**

**“OK… want to lead into this story or should I?” TME asked while he looks at Atomsk.**

**“I’ll take the lead.” Atomsk said before the scene fades black before changing to a certain Vampire Queen doing her errands.**

**Ooo/ Daytime/ Marceline**

It’s been two months since Marceline and Bubblegum were able to escape Maja’s home along with Marceline’s old doll, Hambo.

Surprisingly, that little adventure helped the Vampire Queen and Candy Monarch’s friendship a bit.   
  
Speaking of…

We now see Marceline, dressed in her protective gear, at the store and was getting some things.

Once she was done and was about to head out, she may have saw something… FAMILIAR… passing her by and Marceline blinks when she stopped floating from the store and noticed Maja’s crabbit familiar… approaching a bar?

_ ‘What the? What’s Maja’s familiar going there for?’  _ Marceline thought before she went to investigate but made sure not to be seen as she went invisible.

When she did that, she found the Familiar drinking from a big bottle of liquor and Marceline heard the Crabbit muttering to a Bartender.

“Damn that Maja… sure I said I would be a dancer after I quit but I still need dosh in the meantime to support myself while I work on my skills… damn her for giving me such a bad rep that I can’t get a full time job as someone else's Familiar…” The Crabbit said while he muttered more curses about Maja and stuff.

Marceline blinks a few times after hearing that.

_ ‘He wanted to be a dancer? But wait…. Did Maja fire him?’ _

Though it seems Marceline wouldn’t get many answers if she stayed invisible so she sighs and she moved to sit next to the Crabbit while removing her sun gear, after that she came out of her invisible state which shocked the Crabbit.

“GEEZE!... where did you come from!?... wait… you’re that Vampire Queen…” The Crabbit said when he managed to calm himself before he could fall from his seat.

“Yeah. Surprised you remembered me after the last time we fought.” Marceline said.

“Well… after what I did when I managed to get the upper hand on you for a time, doubt I could forget hehe…” The Crabbit said with a rather turned on look on his face… either that or he was really hammered and his face was just naturally flush… either way he had a wide grin on his face when he remembered more besides a fight with him and Marceline it seemed.

Marceline did chuckle at the look.   
  
“Yeah well despite the circumstances… It was fun.”

“Hehe yeah, shame we can’t have more fun, damned Maja… not sure if you heard me given you just popped up out of nowhere… but she has been lying about things, calling me a lazy ass and making it hard for me to find a job… maybe I should have people pay me to have a good time or something instead until I can save up enough cash, made you feel rather good with what I did… want to have a second round at your place or something?” The Crabbit said while he grins at Marceline as he eyed her lustfully.

Marceline blinked a bit when she heard that before smirking.   
  
“Eh why not. Need a good lay since I’m bored.”

“Nice… might as well get going.” The Crabbit said as he place some coins on the counter to pay for the drink and he followed Marceline back to her place… as the Crabbit showered to sober up and stuff, Marceline was thinking about what she was about to do with the Crabbit… granted he was her enemy once but he was more or less hired help, no hard feelings persay… now she was going to pay him for a good time… well not like it won’t be worth it… especially after what he did last time.

_ ‘Funny. Never thought today I would get fucked by this dude. Then again, he was just hired help and despite who he used to work for… he was much better than Assh.’  _ Marceline thought.

Marceline then had a flashback of said event with the Crabbit...

**_Flashback/ Maja’s home/ ??? room/ Marceline, Crabbit_ **

_ Marceline was knocked through a wall into a room by the Crabbit as he and Marceline continued their fight through the Sky Witch’s home, thanks to how the fight was going, the Crabbit was having a hard time against Marceline, however thanks to him knowing the lay of the house and actually having decent combat experience given how he defends this place from intruders, he was using his head as he was trying to outsmart Marceline and thankfully for him, this led to a certain room he wanted to get Marceline inside… one with a number of chains hanging from the ceiling and other stuff which made the room look like a BDSM users paradise or a torturers wet dream given how Maja seemed sadistic. _

_ Marceline had to get her bearings when she got punched through the wall into here and after her cheek healed, she noticed the room she was in and as Marceline was distracted when she blushed as she looks around, the Crabbit blends into the shadows so he could sneak up on Marceline. _

_ “What the fuck is this? Maja’s wet dream dungeon?” Marceline said. _

_ “Somewhat… Mistress likes to play with intruders before she wipes their memories… you can probably guess what she would do in here… might as well use it for my own end.” The Crabbits voice said as his voice somehow echoed around the room. _

_ Marceline felt disgusted after hearing that before getting a narrow look. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “That ain’t gonna happen you slimeball. Show yourself so I can fight you.” She demanded while keeping guard. _

_ “As you wish.” The Crabbit said as Marceline noticed something shifting near her and when she attacked… she found out it was a distraction when she punched an iron maiden of sorts though before she could figure things out, she felt something snap around her neck and behind her the Crabbit smirks when he got one of Maja’s enchanted chains around Marceline’s neck and even when she tried to rip it off… it shockingly didn’t and the more she struggled the weaker she got till she was on the ground on all fours panting for breath. _

_ “B-Bastard… W-What did you… d-do?” Marceline said. _

_ “Hehe, nothing really… all I did was use one of Maja’s toys and this one happens to be a favorite of hers… the more you struggle the more you need to submit before it unlocks… if you just wait till I explain things then you wouldn’t have to do much… but now looks like I get a full course of sexy Vampire Queen fun… and before you make an insult… I could just leave you here and go after your pink friend… we both know you can’t break free of the chain right now so why don’t we just get to the part where we skip insults and get to the part where you suck my cock.” The Crabbit said as he formed a full 12 inch cock on his body and it was 3 in width with plenty of thick veins and what not. _

_ Marceline’s eyes widened when she saw that before glaring at the familiar. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Get that thing near me and I’ll bite it.” _

_ “Fine… then I guess I’ll be going for your pink friend… doubt she would have trouble taking my cock if I want to make her my bitch.” The Crabbit said as he starts walking away while shrugging his shoulders… Marceline tried to get free of the chain again but her strength was sapped to strength the chain more which showed she was pretty much stuck in the room unless she played ball. _

_ Plus she didn’t want the familiar to get to Bubblegum. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “W-Wait.” Marceline said. _

_ The Crabbit smirks as he look at Marceline. _

_ “Yes?” The Crabbit said when he approached Marceline while he keeps the hardon equipped to mess with Marceline somewhat. _

_ Marceline lightly blushes but otherwise frowns at Crabbit. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “I’ll do it.” _

_ The Crabbit grins evilly at Marceline while the scene went to a minute later to show the Crabbit groaning as he stands on the floor before a kneeling naked Marceline with her clothing set aside near her while he had her deepthroat his cock again and again while he formed heavy balls for her to fondle. _

_ Marceline had a great figure that made her look like a model with a nice round ass as her breasts D size… maybe close to E. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ She was now groaning as she continues deepthroating Crabbit’s cock. _

_ The Crabbit groans from this while he had a hand on Marceline’s head. _

_ “Oooohhh… that's right… really take this cock… suck it good and you’ll get a treat soon.” The Crabbit teased while his cock throbbed lightly in Marceline’s mouth while he thrusts his hips so his cock could get deeper in Marceline’s mouth as he gave her a fanged grin. _

_ Marceline rolls her eyes at the look as she lightly gags but luckily for her, she doesn’t need to breathe as she sucked Crabbit’s cock more before the Vampire Queen actually starts fondling the Familiar’s balls. _

_ The familiar pants a bit before he groans when he came hard inside of Marceline’s mouth all of a sudden and he was very virile when he made Marceline’s stomach bloat a bit when he came hard in Marceline’s stomach when his cock was forced deep down Marceline’s throat… and with no need to breath, no need for gag reflexes and stuff. _

_ Marceline was surprised at how much cum Crabbit let out which surprisingly caused her folds to get a bit wet. _

_ When the Crabbit tapped off he pulled his cock from Marceline’s mouth and she threw up some of the sperm a bit when her stomach couldn’t take the amount all at once and the Crabbit smirks at the sight as he stepped to the side to wait for Marceline to compose herself. _

_ It took a bit before Marceline calmed down. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “D-Damn… Do you ever… m-masterbate?” She said. _

_ “Hehe… oh I do… but thanks to Mistress training me when I have some people to discipline… well lets just say I produce more sperm than most familiars I know about… now then since I got a warm up… lets return the favor by having me eat a hole out… I can even transform so…” The Crabbit said before it reformed his body to look like an exact double of Bubblegum, coloring included… hey he formed Hambo so not too far fetched for him to change genders and coloring while the now female Crabbit in Bubblegum’s form smirks at Marceline while she had a massive pink cock on her that was the same size as the Familar’s initial cock. _

_ Marceline’s eyes widened when she saw the familiar’s Bubblegum form. _

_ "Hehe… like what you see?" The Crabbit said with Bubblegum's voice as she posed a bit before Marceline to tease her. _

_ Marceline blushes a bit before shaking her head. _

_ “Change back.” She said. _

_ "You sure?" The Crabbit said while she smirks at Marceline and crossed her arms under her B cup breasts. _

_ Marceline blushes again. _

_ “Never mind. Better seeing her than your mug.” _

_ The Crabbit chuckles when she heard that. _

_ "Alright… let's get to the fun for you…" the Crabbit said and Marceline was on a pulled up mattress and she was eating Marceline out intensely while she held Marceline's legs apart. _

_ Marceline groans a few times as she feels Crabbit’s/Bubblegum’s tongue in her pussy. _

_ The Crabbit at this time had his tongue lengthened so that he could find all of Marceline's weak points. _

_ That made Marceline throw her head back a bit. _

_ “F-Fuck!” She groans. _

_ This caused the shape shifting familiar to focus on a few spots as he made sure to not get too rough with Marceline yet to see how she could do as a forced lover of sorts. _

_ Marceline did lightly calm down but still groan before her toes actually curled from this action.. _

_ The Crabbit keeps this up for a bit more and more as she enjoys the taste of Marceline's folds until… _

_ Marceline groans a bit loud before she throws her head back and climaxed on Crabbit’s tongue and face. _

_ The Crabbit closed her eyes as she wiggles her tongue in Marceline's folds more and waits for her to ride out her orgasm. _

_ Marceline’s climax got stronger thanks to that before she finally taps off after 15 seconds. _

_ Once Marceline tapped off, the Crabbit pulled her tongue from Marceline’s folds and smirks at her when she watched Marceline actually pant… she didn’t need to breath per say but considering how she was trying to recover, panting seemed to help with that. _

_ As this happened, the Crabbit wiped her face clean and she grins at Marceline. _

_ “So my dear… how do you want to get fucked?” The Crabbit said with a lustful tone with Bubblegum’s voice to really mess with Marceline more. _

_ Marceline blushes a bit. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “I-In my… pussy.” _

_ The Crabbit smirks and she moved to get over Marceline, and after aiming her cock at Marceline’s pussy, she plunged it inside of Marceline and she pressed against Marceline’s cervix in no time and groans at the tight feeling around her cock. _

_ Marceline groans as she grinds her teeth a bit while feeling the insides of her pussy stretching. _

_ After giving Marceline a moment to adjust, she starts to fuck the Vampire Queen with deep controlled thrusts while she made sure to aim her cock to find Marceline’s weak points again. _

_ Marceline groans a few times as she feels Crabbit’s cock roughly going in and out of her pussy before a moment later, she lets out a moan or two when her spots got hit. _

_ The Crabbit went a bit rougher with her actions as she fucked Marceline more and more while she moved to latch her mouth on Marceline’s right nipple and sucked on it hard. _

_ “O-Oh fuck!” Marceline moans before she actually wrapped her legs around Crabbit’s waist. _

_ The Crabbit had no issues with this when she fucked Marceline more and more while she could feel Marceline’s orgasm getting close while her own orgasm was approaching as well and the Crabbit thrusts her hips a few good times and muffly moans when she pushed her cock deep into Marceline’s pussy, busts into her womb, and filled Marceline’s womb with her sperm while the Crabbit sucked Marceline’s nipple more when she enjoyed how her cock was milked. _

_ Marceline moans loud as she throws her head back and climaxes hard on Crabbit’s cock as Marceline’s pussy squeezed around it. _

_ By the time the duo ride out their orgasms, the Crabbit chuckles when she looks down at Marceline with a grin as the Crabbits cock was burried deep in Marceline’s pussy. _

_ “F-Fuck… trying to drain me dry… either you like this Bubblegum woman more then you let on or you haven’t gotten laid in awhile… maybe both?” The Crabbit teased as she reshifted back into her male form and the Crabbit grins as he looks down on Marceline. _

_ Marceline pants a bit but was looking at Crabbit with a deep blush on her face. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ However, it seems her pussy wasn’t gonna let Crabbit’s cock go. _

_ The Crabbit groans from this and smirks as he takes another form to mess with Marceline when he shapeshifted into Bubblegum again… this time with a more Goth look with black hair instead of pink and black lips while she grins at Bubblegum to see how she would react to the more Goth Bubblegum… even shapeshifted some nipple piercings and had a few bat tattoos to mess with Marceline more. _

_ Marceline’s eyes widened when she saw that form. _

_ ‘Glob dammit… why is he making Bonnie’s form hotter?’ _

_ The Crabbit looks amused as she turned Marceline onto all fours and while her cock was still in Marceline’s pussy and The Crabbit starts to fuck Marceline hard and fasts while she moved to Grip Marceline’s breasts roughly. _

_ “Oh fuck. Oh fuck!” Marceline groans a few times. _

_ This went on for a bit as the scene went to a moment later to show the Crabbit lifting and lowering Marceline onto her cock again and again while she had some tentacles hold Marceline’s legs to her hips and her arms behind her back and the Crabbit grins at how turned on Marceline looked as she trusts her hips up to bury her cock into Marceline’s pussy again a few times and grinds her hips against Marceline’s ass to mess with her when her cock rubbed the back of Marceline’s womb a bit. _

_ Marceline was moaning loudly as her face started to look fucked up as she actually enjoys the pleasure. _

_ This went on for a bit longer and the Crabbit gave Marceline one good drop onto her cock and the shapeshifted Crabbit in a Goth Bubblegum form groans as she floods Marceline’s womb with sperm again and made sure not to drop Marceline so she could enjoy the feeling more. _

_ Marceline moans loudly with ecstasy as she climaxed hard on Crabbit’s cock again. _

_ Once Marceline and the Crabbit rode out their orgasms and when they tapped off, the Crabbit had Marceline on all fours again and this time was fucking Marceline’s ass while she smacked Marceline’s ass hard to see how she would react. _

_ Marceline was groaning loud with a pleased look on her face before she starts thrusting her hips back to meet with Crabbit’s thrusts. _

_ After 3 minutes or so of intense fucking, the Crabbit grits her teeth tightly and groans loudly when she came hard inside of Marceline’s ass while she pulled Marceline back to get balls deep in Marceline’s ass and floods her ass with large amounts of sperm. _

_ Marceline groans loudly again as she throws her head back and climaxed hard again as her ass squeezed around Crabbit’s cock. _

_ After the duo ride out their orgasms and the Crabbit finished having her fun with Marceline’s ass… one more round was seen when the Crabbit had Marceline on her back and the Crabbit held Marceline’s breasts together while she fucked Marceline’s tits and the Crabbits cock grinds up against Marceline’s face again and again. _

_ “O-Oh fuck yes!” Marceline groans before she uses her tongue to lick the head of Crabbit’s cock a few times. _

_ This egged the Crabbit on to fuck Marceline’s breast more and more and she pinched Marceline’s nipples harshly and did that to help make things easier for the Crabbit to fuck Marceline’s breasts until the Crabbit pulled her hips back and the head of her cock was between Marceline’s breasts and she starts to climax between Marceline’s breasts and her sperm coats Marceline’s tits and stiff while she rides out a rather intense orgasm. _

_ Marceline moans as she feels her body getting covered with cum. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ She even opens her mouth to catch some of it. _

_ Once the Crabbit rides out her orgasm, she slowly returned to her male Crabbit form and pants for breath though as he pants for breath… he heard a click and looks down as the chain holding Marceline in check was unlocked and fell from her neck while she smirks at him when he had a wide eyed look. _

_ “Uh oh.” The Crabbit said when it could see where this would lead when Marceline cracked her knuckles. _

_ “Uh oh is right.” Marceline said with a grin before she rushes at Crabbit. _

_ The Crabbit screams while the canonesk beatdown happened and after the Crabbit was knocked from the room, Marceline used a spell to clean her body off and gets dressed though her body was pleasantly satisfied after what just happened to her. _

_ “Boy despite being held captive… best lay that I’ve gotten in a while. Now then, better go fine Bonnie.” Marceline said before leaving the room. _

_ As that happened and Marceline gives the Crabbit another beatdown of sorts… the scene went to the present as Marceline was naked on her bed while she waits for the Crabbit to exit the bathroom. _

**Present/ Marceline’s house in her cave/ Marceline’s bedroom**

Marceline heard the Crabbit finished showering and as the Crabbit exits, he noticed Marceline’s nude form and smirks at her.

“Hehe, so considering I’m getting paid for this, got form requests?” The Crabbit said with a teasing grin as he formed the cock he used on Marceline while it was just as massive as last time.

Marceline licks her lips when she saw that before looking at Crabbit.   
  
“Hehe, for now… I want you to stay like this.”

“Alright Boss, what's your first command… Mistress.” The Crabbit said in a teasing way as he got next to the bed while his cock was over the bed near Marceline.

Marceline grins.   
  
“Give this pussy of mine some loving.”

This caused the Crabbit to move Marceline onto her back and the Crabbit was using a long tongue to eat Marceline out while it worked to hit all the sweet spots it found in Marceline last time as he held her ass cheeks to keep Marceline steady.

Marceline moans as she was enjoying this action.   
  
“O-Oh yeah. Really eat me out.” She said before she starts playing with her breasts a bit.

This caused the Crabbit to really go wild with eating Marceline out… even surprised her when he formed a second tongue and it entered her ass to eat her ass out when his tongue wiggles wildly inside of her ass as well as her pussy while a third tongue was formed to tease Marceline’s bud a bit.

“W-Whoa!” Marceline groans as she felt all three tongues before she starts moaning.

The Crabbit chuckles a bit as he keeps on teasing Marceline more and more while he could feel her orgasm getting close until…

Marceline groans as she throws her head back before she climaxed on Crabbit’s two tongues and face.

The Crabbit continues to please Marceline’s folds while he waits for her to ride out her orgasm.

About 15 seconds pass before Marceline finally taps off.

Once that happened, the Crabbit removed his tongues from Marceline’s holes and bud and chuckles at what he did.

“Hehe, just as tasty as last time.” The Crabbit teased when he looks at Marceline with a lustful look in his eyes.

After calming down, Marceline returns the look while grinning.   
  
“Yeah. Now it’s time for the fun part.” She said before spreading her legs and shows Crabbit her folds.

“Indeed…” The Crabbit said as he moved to get over Marceline and like last time, starts to fuck her intensely… However he did surprise Marceline when he formed a second cock under the first and that went right up her ass as he fucked both her holes at once while he moved to suck her nipples while he had his hands on the bed for balance.

Marceline, though surprised, was groaning loudly as she was now enjoying the intense fucking that Crabbit was giving her.   
  
“O-Oh fuck yes Crabbit!” She groans before wrapping her legs around the familiar’s waist.

This caused the Crabbit to pound away at Marceline’s holes harder while he keeps on sucking her nipples and alternates between the left and right one so he could help Marceline feel better.

Marceline was groaning and moaning more as she greatly enjoys the pleasure as her toes curled while looking at Crabbit with great lust in her eyes.

After a few minutes pass, thanks to the fact that the Crabbit didn’t climax yet, his orgasm was quickly approaching and a minute later, he moved to kiss Marceline on the lips while he groans as he came hard inside of Marceline’s womb and ass with great force.

Marceline moans loudly before she kissed Crabbit back after hugging him before climaxing hard on the familiar’s cocks.

After 20 seconds pass, the crabbit tapped off with a groan as he leaned back and grins at Marceline while his cocks were in her ass and pussy.

“Fuck… sorry don’t really double up… but I bet practice makes perfect… want to continue?” The Crabbit said while he grins more at the Vampire Queen.

Marceline, after tapping off of, chuckles as she grins at Crabbit.   
  
“You bet I do. But first, I got a nice proposition for you.” She said.

The Crabbit looks confused when he heard this.

“And what's that?” The Crabbit asked when he wondered what Marceline would suggest.

Marceline smirks.   
  
“Simple… instead of random jobs… you can work for me as my personal henchmen. You can live here and stuff. You can even still fulfill your dream of being a dancer. Just as long as you follow my orders.”

The Crabbit looked surprised as he rubs his chin.

“What's the catch?... sure if you pay well could work as your Familiar and stuff or Henchmen… but got anything I would need to worry about?... just got through with Maja and no offence, heard you normally keep henchmen for long periods of time and stuff though they could be rumors.” The Crabbit said which told Marceline that her henchmen romp with Finn around Ooo and that old man must have been spread as a rumor or something.

Marceline blinks a bit before she chuckles.   
  
“Nah dude. Those were just rumors. I did that to mess with a friend of mine. Besides, for you, you got nothing to worry about. I may ask you for help or something if there was trouble… not bad trouble I assure you but otherwise, I would have you please me. Not only that, you would have a roof over your head and food. You have to admit that’s a good deal. Plus I would treat you better than Maja did.”

“Hmmm… Alright… you got a deal… Mistress… though considering I have a magic that reads minds to help my shapeshifting… something Maja had me learn to make me a more effective guard… planning on bringing that Bubblegum princess here to have some fun?... you did enjoy my take on what she would look like as a Goth and stuff… maybe I should return the favor or something… not the first time I had to go full on female under Maja’s orders and my species is pretty fluid gender wise so…” The Crabbit said with a fanged grin on his face when he looks at Marceline.

Marceline blushes a bit when Bubblegum was mentioned.   
  
“Well… I don’t know yet. She and I are still working on our friendship and stuff. Need to give it time.” She said before smirking at Crabbit.   
  
“Since you agreed, want to seal the deal with another kiss while you plow my holes again?”

This caused the Crabbit to chuckle and he smashed his lips onto Marceline’s again while he starts to fuck her hard and fast from the get go, honestly the bed shook a bit from how hard he was fucking Marceline.

Marceline moans in delight before she hugs Crabbit and starts kissing back before she has her tongue play with the Familiar’s tongue.

After this happened, time passed a bit to a month or two later with Marceline having some kind of surprise planned for the Crabbit since he was being such a nice henchmen with her and though the Crabbit didn’t know what the surprise was, he was told to come to her place at a certain time in a female form of his choice… no cock on the Crabbit yet as a catch somewhat, this confused the Crabbit and the Crabbit didn’t question Marceline, she was much better of a master then Maja and thanks to Marceline, any bad rumors about him were lowered and lowered over time till he was given some good phrases by many wizards.

Though that was for a later date… for now a silhouette of the Crabbit was seen approaching Marceline’s home and as he approached, he took a female form and decided to go for a newish form so to speak but thanks to the angle of the camera, the Crabbits form was unknown for now.

Once Crabbit reached the door, he/she knocked on it a few times.

Once the Crabbit knocked, Marceline answered the door and was surprised at what she saw.

“Whoa, didn’t expect this, not bad for a pick though pretty sure Simon would flip if he saw you.” Marceline said as the camera turned to show the Crabbit in a Goth version of Fionna’s form, black hair, black lipstick, had shifted clothing on for modesty for now but the Crabbit had a shapely female body with curves in all the right places.

Crabbit giggles.   
  
“Sorry Mistress. Thought of going with a different look.”

“Well pretty sure many will enjoy the cute look you got, invited some friends of mine for some kinky fun.” Marceline said when she gestured for the Crabbit to enter.

Crabbit blinks in confusion before she enters the house.

When the now female for now Crabbit entered, she saw many ghostly females and Marceline smirks as she floats into the room.

“OK so long story short Crabbit, I had a thing at my last concert where if people pay a premium, they could have fun at my place and when I saw how many people passed… why not invite them for an orgy of sorts and guess what the theme is…” Marceline teased when she formed a cock in her pants which formed a massive bulge as many Ghostly women smirk as they look at the Crabbit and formed various sized cocks that all had spectral hues on them.

Crabbit was surprised before she finally realized what the surprise was.   
  
“Is this the surprise Mistress?”

“Somewhat… you don’t get much action as a lady so I figured why not mix things up and give you a kinky surprise… interested in having fun or want to skip out and let me handle things?, won’t blame you if you want to back out.” Marceline said as she grins at the Crabbit.

Crabbit did blink a bit before she grins at Marceline.   
  
“No way. This would be more practice for my female forms.”

Marceline smirks as she stripped from her clothing while she gestures for the ghostly ladies to circle the Crabbit.

“Good… lose the fake clothing and lets see the goods.” Marceline said while she grins at the Crabbit more while her cock got iron hard like the other ghostly ladies cocks did when they were about to have some rather kinky fun soon.

Crabbit grins before she removed her clothing.   
  
As mentioned before she has nice curves and a shapely, womanly figure. She also as a perfect well toned ass as her breasts were C-D size.

Everyone looking at her licked their lips or had lustful looks in their eyes as they looked at the recolored Fionna look alike while they had iron hard cocks in the Crabbits view.

Crabbit chuckles.   
  
“Alright. So who wants to go first?”

This pretty much caused the scene to shift to a minute later with the Crabbit on her back on a table Marceline pulled from the kitchen and one of the ghostly women was fucking the Crabbit’s pussy relentlessly while she had her cold spectral hands on the Crabbits breasts and fondles them hard while her cock bashed against her cervix again and again.

Crabbit was groaning a few times from having her pussy pounded while shuddering at the feel of the spectral woman’s cold hands on her breasts.   
  
It actually caused the Crabbit’s nipples to get hard.

This caused a few ghostly women to move in and sucked the Crabbits nipples to tease her more while a ghostly woman stroked Marceline’s cock a few times when it seemed she couldn’t wait to have fun.

Crabbit groans more from these actions as Marceline shudders and groans from having her cock stroked.

The ghostly woman moved to kneel before Marceline and after she had her cock vanish for now, she licked her lips and stroked Marceline’s cock before she deepthroats it right then and there and bobbed her head while her body was transparent enough for many to see it go deep down the ghostly ladies throat and like with Marceline… no need to really breathe here.

“O-Oh fuck that feels good.” Marceline groans before she starts thrusting her hips a bit.

The Ghostly woman moans a bit with an eager tone to her voice as she lets Marceline facefuck her as time went on and the ghostly woman could feel Marceline getting close and worked to have her tongue lick the shaft of Marceline’s cock to help her feel more.

Marceline groans from that action which caused her to thrust her cock more while making sure to thrust it deeper.

As this went on, a ghostly woman came up behind Marceline and she moved to fondle Marceline’s breasts and pinched Marceline’s nipples to tease her more.

Marceline jolts from that action before smirking as she looks back.   
  
“You little sneak.” She said.

The Ghostly woman giggles and she kissed Marceline as the ghostly woman sucking her off sucked Marceline’s cock more and more until…

Marceline groans into the kiss before she climaxed in the first ghostly woman’s mouth.

That caused the ghostly woman to drink the load and a few ghostly women looked to see Marceline’s load pool in the sucking Ghostly woman’s stomach and she waits for Marceline to ride out her orgasm.

As this went on the ghostly woman with the Crabbit fucked her pussy so much that as Marceline climaxed, she groans when she came hard inside of the Crabbit’s womb… if it worked like an actual womb or not was anyone’s guess… either way the Crabbit’s womb bloats a but from how backed up the ghostly woman was it seems.

Crabbit moans loudly as she throws her head back and climaxes a bit hard on the ghostly woman’s cock.

Once Marceline and the ghostly lady tapped off, seems no words were said as they continue their fun with the ghostly lady behind Marceline aiming a cock at Marceline’s pussy and forced it deep inside of her while another ghostly woman took the one with the Crabbit’s place and went to fuck the Crabbits ass this time.

Another ghost woman even came over to Marceline and took the shaking cock in the air into her pussy when she turned so her ass was presented to the Vampire Queen which put Marceline in a place she couldn’t get out of.

Crabbit was moaning loudly from having her ass pounded as Marceline groans loud from getting dominated.

The fun continues for a bit with the ghostly ladies dominating Marceline and the Crabbit while a couple more ghostly ladies went to kiss Marceline and the Crabbit on the lips.

Said duo moans as their faces look fucked up while kissing back their ghostly partners.

This went on for a bit with Marceline getting dominated and the Crabbit getting the same treatment though on the side a few ghostly women were having fun with one another with one ghostly woman fucking another up the ass while another was getting sucked off… in a nutshell this broke out into a full on orgy in Marceline’s place.

Marceline and Crabbit moans and groans in unison while enjoying having their holes pounded as one ghostly woman groans from having her ass fucked.

The woman fucking the ghostly woman’s ass smirks as she smacked the ass she was fucking and grins at how it ripples with each smack.

The ghostly woman groans again before feeling her ass tightening around the other ghostly woman’s cock.   
  
Crabbit on her end was moaning loud from having her pussy pounded on all fours while Marceline was on her back with a different ghostly woman.

This pretty much showed Marceline getting her ass and pussy fucked hard when she was on top of a Ghostly woman and said woman was fucking her pussy while another fucked Marceline’s ass… a third was even sucking Marceline’s cock when she didn’t get rid of it yet.

“Oh fuck!” Marceline groans loud while getting pleased in all places.

More ghostly women even joined in when one forced Marceline to suck her cock, and more went to fondle her breasts, ass, and bud… pretty much causing many ghostly ladies to please Marceline in so many ways.

Marceline muffly groans as she sucked the ghostly woman’s cock while another one with Crabbit starts spanking her ass.

This went on for a bit as the ghostly women pleased Marceline and the Crabbit woman more and more until…

Marceline and Crabbit groans in unison as they climaxed on their respective partners’s cocks.

The ghostly woman with her cock in Marceline’s mouth throws her head back before she climaxed in the Vampire Queen’s mouth.

Marceline got wide eyes at the amounts while she came hard in a ghostly woman’s mouth who eagerly drunk her load while Marceline’s holes were flooded with ghostly sperm.

The Ghost with the Crabbit groans as she came hard inside of the Crabbits ass hard.

Marceline and Crabbit’s orgasm got stronger thanks to the other ghosts climaxing hard in their holes before a moment later, each one starts to tap off.

Once that happened, the Crabbit in the Goth Fionna form and Marceline were taking 5 to eat some snacks while they watched some ghostly women have fun with one another while many moans and groans were heard around the duo.

Crabbit blushes brightly as she watches.

“Wow… they sure got good stamina.”

“Eh more like broken stamina, no bodies means these fun ladies don’t tire out… maybe once you get the whole dancing thing out of the way… you could give these ladies a call as backup dancers, some even danced for a few songs of mine… they could even give you a few lessons as well since they trained with many people in dance.” Marceline said with a grin on her face.

Crabbit blinked a bit after hearing that.

“I’ll remember that when it happens.”

Marceline was confused by that reaction.

“Something wrong?, thought you would be thrilled by the prospect of getting tutored by many dancing inclined people.” Marceline asked when she looks a bit worried for her familiar.

“Huh?... Oh no I am, I am. I’m still recovering and stuff. Definitely want to learn some moves from them. Maybe I’ll demonstrate it to you, Mistress.” Crabbit said with a smirk.

“Hooo… this male or female?... would be interesting to get a kinky lap dance and you twerk your ass my way… but for now how you doing so far?, any complaints on being my familiar?” Marceline said when she smiles at the Crabbit.

Crabbit giggles.

“No way. This is much better than working with Maja. And I’m very happy to be your familiar, Mistress.” She said with a smile.

“Good… and considering you are doing rather well and since I’m recovered… summon a cock so I can give you a good reward… its a party after all right?” Marceline teased when she looks at the Crabbit with a lustful look.

Though Crabbit blushes, she did smirk before she summons her cock in front of Marceline.

Marceline licks her lips, drains the red from an apple she had and sets it down before she moved to get in front of the Crabbit’s cock and licked the tip a few times to tease the currently gendered female Crabbit.

Crabbit shudders a bit as she feels Marceline’s tongue lick the head a bit.

Marceline then used a hand to gently stroke the Crabbit’s cock like she was Marceline’s lover and opened her mouth wide and took the Crabbit’s cock deep into her mouth.

“O-Oh fuck.” Crabbit groans as she feels Marceline’s warm mouth wrapping around her cock.

A couple ghostly women chuckle when they saw this and one talks with the other.

“Hehe, they look pretty cute together, heard that Familiar can shapeshift so wonder what forms she can take… or he if I remember right.” One ghostly woman said when she and her friend took a break though one was getting a cock sucked by another to keep the fun going.

“Hehe… who knows. Though I heard that she/he is trying to be a dancer.” Another ghost woman said.

“Yeah, maybe we could teach her some things later, being flexible is key after all and they could be really flexible given what we did to her just now.” Another ghostly woman said with a smile on her face.

“Oh I agree to that.” The second ghost woman said.

“Great, lets stop with the boring talk and get to some fun, so come and give us some sugar.” The first ghost lady said while she gesture for the second to approach her with a lustful look in her eyes.

The second ghost woman grins before she approaches the first ghost lady and kissed her lips after wrapping her arms around the first ghost woman’s neck.

The first ghost lady returned the kiss as she gripped the second ghost lady's ass to tease her.

The second ghost lady moans before she also grabs the first ghost woman’s ass and squeeze them.

This sets the two ghosts off into having fun with one another and as this happened, Marceline thought this was interesting as she glances at them but went back to deepthroating The Crabbit's cock vigorously to please her.

“O-Oh fuck Mistress.” Crabbit groans before she puts her hand on Marceline’s head and pets her.

This caused Marceline to bob her head at a harder rate while she pleased the Crabbits pussy.

Crabbit groans a few times before she starts to moan for a bit.

That’s when she grabs hold of Marceline’s head and starts face fucking her.

Marceline in turn relaxed her throat while she lets the Crabbit have her way with Marceline’s throat.

Crabbit continues this action as her toes curled on the a few times while having a firm hold on the Vampire Queen’s head.

This went on for a bit as Marceline lets the crabbit face fuck her more and more until…

Crabbit moans a bit loud before she throws her head back and climaxed hard inside Marceline’s mouth.

Marceline drinks the load down and waits for the Crabbit to ride out her orgasm.

About 15 seconds pass before Crabbit finally taps off and let go Marceline’s head.

After that happened, Marceline pulled her head away from the Crabbits cock and smirks at her while she licked her mouth clean and opened her mouth to show that she drank all of The crabbits sperm.

Crabbit, though surprised, blushes a bit before not a second later, she cups Marceline’s cheeks before Crabbit leans in and smash her lips on the Vampire Queen’s.

Marceline returned the kiss and as that happened, the scene went to a year later to show Marceline, some ghostly women, and some of Marceline’s friends came to watch the Crabbit dancing and in a unique way to do so, the Crabbit used some lighting to make unique shadows and altered between its male and female Fionna form and it seemed like the Crabbit was dancing with him/herself… it sounded a lot more interesting then it sounded and it pleasantly surprised many watching.

“Wow, he’s really giving a show.” One of the ghostly women said with an impressed look.

“I know… was surprised when they suggested the shadow dancing thing, but once a few of us helped get the kinks out… turned out rather well.” another ghostly woman said while the Crabbit brought things to the finish when they quickly shifted between their male form and the Goth Fionna form while the beat increased and the Crabbit and the Fionna form both appeared in a flash of light that the lights made but thanks to the trick of the light, the Fionna form fades from everyones view as the Crabbit and the Fionna form bowed to everyone.

Everyone started clapping.

Marceline also clapped while giving a big whistle which shows that she was greatly impressed.

The Crabbit bowed a few more times and after the Crabbit gave an encore of the dance, he was in his dressing room and after hearing some knocking, he said that the person could come in and Marceline entered with an amused look on her face.

“I gotta say Crabbit, you gave one Nightosphere of a show.” Marceline said.

“Hehe, thanks, couldn’t have done it without you and those ghostly friends of yours, thanks to those lessons I was able to do that shadow dancing you and many saw, that was tough to get down but well worth it.” The Crabbit said before he drank quite a bit of water to quench his thirst.

Marceline did smile after hearing that.

“Well Glad to be of help.” She said before smirking.

“Since the show was a success, wanna head back to our place for some… one on one?” She said.

“Hehe, sure though would have to deal with fans outside first, unless you know an invisibility spell, doubt many would fall for a shapeshifting of mine…” The Crabbit said while Marceline smirks.

“Well I have an idea…” Marceline said as the scene went outside to show the Crabbit signing many autographs… it looked like the plan of Marceline’s failed but in actuality…

This Crabbit was a clone of Marceline that she made, similar to how the Crabbit grew his skills, Marceline grew hers and after some experiments, she managed to make doubles of herself and right now after waiting for the Crabbit double to cause a distraction, Marceline and the real Crabbit were well on their way to Marceline’s home as the Crabbit was in a bird like form while Marceline rests a bit in the Crabbits side bag to protect her from the sunlight as the Crabbit laughed.

“Hahahaha!... wow Mistress didn’t expect things to go that well, maybe I could give you a cut of profits so I can have a double of you near me so she can deal with the fans after I’m done with my dancing.” The Crabbit said while he sounds very amused right now.

Marceline chuckled.

“Sounds like a plan. We can discuss the finer details later.”

Once the duo got to Marceline’s home, the Crabbit was carrying Marceline into her home by her ass as the duo made out with Marceline having her arms around the Crabbit’s neck.

Marceline moans as she kissed Crabbit before sliding her tongue in his mouth.

As the Crabbit returned the kiss, the Crabbit used a formed tentacle to shut Marceline’s door and he pulled away from the kiss to grin at Marceline.

“Your place Mistress so where do you want this?” The Crabbit asked while he leaned down to suck on her bite marks to tease Marceline quite a bit.

Marceline shudders from that action before smirking.   
  
“You’re forgetting… it’s our place. So let’s take this to… our bedroom.” She said with a lustfilled grin.

The Crabbit chuckles as he carried Marceline bridal style to Marceline’s bedroom, he was still a servant of hers getting paid so might as well try and get brownie points by trying to seem romantic somewhat.

Marceline lightly blushes from being carried this way but didn’t mind as the duo reached the top.

Once the duo got to Marceline’s bedroom, the Crabbit sets Marceline on her bed and the Crabbit grins at her.

“So… want me to take a new form or want me as is?, or want me to try impersonating a male?, rarely did that with you Mistress.” The Crabbit said while he continues to give Marceline a lustful look.

“Hmmm… true. We can try that a bit later with what I have in mind hehe. For now though… stay as you are.” Marceline said with a smirk before she starts removing her clothes.

The Crabbit chuckles as he leaned back and steps off the bed while forming not one cock but two equally massive cocks as Marceline gets her shirt off her body and when she did, she saw the Crabbit with the twin cocks in their full glory while he had his hands on his hips.

Marceline licks her lips when she saw the duo before grinning.   
  
“This is gonna be fun.” She said before gesturing Crabbit to come forward.

Once this happened and Marceline lubed the Crabbit’s cocks, the scene showed Marceline riding the Crabbit’s cocks while she was holding his hands to keep her balanced as she bounced on his cocks while the Crabbit groans from how rough Marceline was.

Marceline groans and moans a few times as she kept riding Crabbit’s cocks.   
  
“O-Oh fuck Crabbit! Y-Your cocks are… a-amazing! Better than any of my past lovers!” She groans.

The Crabbit continues to groan though he gave Marceline a fanged grin.

“W-What about that B-Bubblegum woman?” The Crabbit said as he thrusts his hips up so his cocks barrage Marceline’s ass and pussy in time with her drops.

Marceline groans from that while blushing brightly.   
  


“W-Well… Bonnie and I have… h-history but… can’t ignore her but for you… Y-You’re number 2 on my list.” She said before she lightly squeeze Crabbit’s hands as she kept bouncing.

The Crabbit didn’t feel insulted being second best… for now… he could work his way to number 1 in time… for now though, the Crabbit thrust his hips and his cocks bashed into her holes at a faster rate while he could feel Marceline’s orgasm getting closer and closer as time went on and the Crabbit, with his own orgasm getting close, surprised Marceline when he lets go of Marceline’s hands and pulled her into a tight hug with his cocks being forced deep inside of her and the Crabbit groans deeply when he came hard inside of her ass and pussy with great force.

Marceline, who was greatly surprised by this move, groans a bit loud as she feels her holes getting filled up.

  
Though before climaxing herself, Marceline cups Crabbit’s face before the Vampire Queen leans down and smash her lips on Crabbit’s lips for an intense kiss.

The Crabbit had a surprised look from this but he closed his eyes as he kissed Marceline back gently while he rides out his orgasms and tapped off after 30 seconds when Marceline’s kiss caused him to have a stronger orgasm then normal.

Marceline lightly groans before she pulls her lips away from Crabbit’s so he can breathe for a bit as she rests her forehead on Crabbit’s while looking at him in the eyes.

The Crabbit blushed a bit at the look while he looks at Marceline.

Marceline also blushes before she said this.   
  
“I hope you got more in your balls.”

This caused the Crabbit to blink and he grins as he turned himself and Marceline over so he was over her and she was on her back.

“You kidding… I have so much that I can make, I can fill you up many times over!” The Crabbit said as he starts to plunge his cocks into Marceline again and again as he moved to hold her ankles apart.

Marceline was moaning and groaning loudly as she was enjoying having her holes pounded.

As time went on, the Crabbit got rougher with his thrusts while he had his balls swell with sperm that he was making… if he was going to be doing this with Marceline years from now even after he was a success… he might as well try and be Marceline’s number 1 lover right here and now!

Marceline was moaning loudly before looking at Crabbit.   
  
“Y-Yes Crabbit! Keep fucking me till your balls are dry!” She moans.

The Crabbit had no issues with that and as he fucked Marceline more, his balls hurt a bit when he forced his balls to condense his load while he looks at Marceline and as he crossed the point of no return he leaned down quickly and smashed his lips onto Marceline as his balls fired their heavy duty condensed load and Marceline’s womb and stomach bloats big time from how massive the Crabbit’s load was.

Marcline moans loudly as she climaxes hard on Crabbit’s cocks while kissing back the familiar after wrapping her arms and legs around Crabbit after said familiar hugs her body while the Vampire Queen looks at his eyes with intense lust.

Crabbit returns the look before he had this interesting thought.

_ ‘I don’t care how long it will take… I will be your number one lover… maybe more… no matter what.’  _ He thought as the duo continues the kiss while Crabbit keeps filling Marceline’s holes with his sperm.

As this happened, thanks to how intense the Crabbit was, Marceline’s womb for the rare time in her life, had a fertilizable egg flow into her womb and thanks to how adaptable the Familar was… his sperm had similar properties and it was easily able to fertilize the egg… pretty much impregnating Marceline though for the duo right now, they never considered this as they continue their fun… or in this case… mating like animals... with celebrating a lot of things as the scene fades to black… how this would change things in the future… no one knows… but again… would be interesting to see happen...   
  



End file.
